Summer Lovin'
by wekfnwekonf
Summary: It's the summer holidays, Hermione is looking after her one year old cousin and who does she see? Draco Malfoy, and he insists on hitting on her. VERY OC, no Voldemort


_It's the summer holidays, Hermione is looking after her one year old cousin and who does she see? Draco Malfoy, and he insists on hitting on her. VERY OC, no Voldemort :P_

**Warning – innuendos... **

**Just a short one shot I though of whilst trying to sleep, most of it's speech, I don't own anything, please review...**

* * *

"Yes we're going to the park Lydia, we're going to watch the ducks." Hermione said sweetly to the girl in her arms, Lydia looked up at her and giggled.

"You look good carrying a baby, wanna carry mine?"

Hermione span round at the voice and her jaw dropped as she realised who it was.

"Malfoy, what are you doing here?"

"I would go to the other end of the world for you."

"Ah, but would you stay there?"

Draco carried on, unaffected, "So your place or mine?"

"Both, you go back to yours and I'll go back to mine." Hermione carried on walking and bounced Lydia in her arms.

"So are you free tomorrow night?"

"No, but I'm on special offer the day after."

Draco almost laughed, "Can I spend the day with you?"

"I only actually babysit family members, sorry."

"I'm sure I could turn you on."

"Mate, you couldn't turn on a radio."

Draco scowled, "Kiss me and I'll tell you a secret."

"I already know your secret, I work at the clinic."

His mouth fell open, ".... Isn't it boring here?"

"Why don't you go somewhere else then?"

"My friends have told me all about you."

"You have friends?" Hermione asked in shock, Lydia tugged at her hair.

"Yes, you can meet them on Saturday.

"Sorry, I'm having a headache on Saturday."

"If we went on a date how would you describe to _**your **_friends?"

"If we went on a date _**I **_wouldn't have any friends."

"You've really set me on fire."

"Oh good, I didn't think I used enough petrol." They reached the park and Hermione sat down on the bench, she started pointing out the ducks to Lydia. Draco sat down next to them.

"Your face is absolutely perfect."

"So's yours – for the radio."

"Where can we go from here?"

"I don't care, as long as you go first."

"I'd like to marry you."

"I'd rather skip straight to the divorce." Lydia clamoured to be taken closer so Hermione stood up. Draco followed her.

"Do I get the impression that you're playing hard to get?"

"No, I'm playing impossible to get."

"Have you had a good day?"

"Yes but this isn't one of them."

"I've lost my teddy bear, will you sleep with me?"

"Here, have my teddy." Hermione pulled a little purple bear out of her bag and passed it to him. Draco looked from it to Hermione, bemused.

He continued, "I'd like to take you out to eat."

"Why, won't you eat me indoors?"

"What do you think of the view out here?"

"Better than the company I have to say." She looked down at her cousin, "Except you of course angel."

A light clicked above Draco's head, "Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?"

"No but did it hurt when they kicked you out of hell?"

"What's it like being the most attractive person here?"

"You'll never know."

"Fancy a champagne breakfast?"

"Great! Have it delivered to me in the morning." Hermione headed over to the swings and sat down, slowly swinging backwards and forwards, Draco leant against the swing frame.

"Can you see me in your future?"

"No. You're already in my past."

"Am I the light of your life?"

"No, you're far too dim."

"Are your legs tired? Because you've been running through my mind all day."

"Yeah, I was looking for a brain cell."

"People call blondes dumb – but I was smart enough to find you."

"Yet you're not smart enough to go away?"

"How did you get to be so beautiful and funny?"

"I must have been given your share Malfoy."

"If I kissed you I'd go weak at the knees."

"That's because I'd have kicked you."

"Your dad must have been a thief because he's stolen the stars and put them in your eyes."

"You must be a thief too because you've stolen all these out of the cheesiest chat up line book, can I go home yet?"

"Fine," He pouted, "But I'll see you here tomorrow – I shall win."

"I doubt it." Hermione said with a smile. She started walking home, beaming like a maniac.

Oh how she loved her daily encounters with Draco.

* * *

**I just wanted to write this XD**

**I am still writing The Truth Hurts (which is nearly finished by the way XD) but I had an urge to write this.**

**A) Sorry it's so rubbish**

**B) I got most of the lines of the internet (google it)**

**C) I would like reviews but I understand if I don't get them**

**Kathrine :)**


End file.
